Chris' Story
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: Piper and Leo are visited by a dimension jumper who takes them to answer one of their questions.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. _

Wyatt is what you would call a trouble maker. Even at the young age of 1 year old, he hated other kids - who could not do what he could with the blue lights or summon whatever he wanted through the very same blue lights.

Piper was nearly going to go insane. Wyatt would hit other children if they came to close to him. The other children at play dates would avoid Wyatt and if he got to close to them, they would quickly hide or return to their mothers and fathers.

"Sometimes, I just wish that I know what would help him" Piper complained to Leo one night after Wyatt at gone to bed, Paige was out on a date and Phoebe was in her room trying to get another article typed up as fast as she could.

"Your wish is my command" a voice neither whitelighter or witch knew said behind them. Piper quickly stood up, ready to blast them and Leo looked ready to orb to Wyatt.

"I was just joking, but I am here to help" said the young girl that was standing behind them.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house?" said Piper, hands still raised.

"Name's Loretta, and you could say that I am a Dimension Jumper" smirked Loretta. She walked from behind the sofa and took a seat on the chair. Piper's hands followed her.

"Dimension Jumpers are just legend" said Leo, head raised. Piper looked from Loretta to glance back at Leo before she lowered her hands and groaned.

"What are Dimension Jumpers?" she asked. Leo just stared at Loretta, so Loretta answered.

"I can travel through Dimensions and I help those I believe are in need of help" said Loretta as she stood up.

"And you two need help. Just ask me to show you anything in your future and I shall do it" she curtsied. Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"I want to see Wyatt's best friend" said Piper. Loretta smirked and held out her hands.

"Just take my hands and close your eyes" said Loretta. Piper grasped Loretta's hand and Leo grabbed the other. They both closed their eyes and they felt the wind grab at their hair and clothes and their feet was lifted from the ground.

All that stopped and they slowly opened their eyes to see that they stood in the living room, but it looked really different.

"Why Wyatt's best friend?" asked Leo as he took in the room, all the new photographs and furniture.

"Just so I know that our son will be alright" said Piper as she too took in the room. Banging began to echo from upstairs and footsteps started to run down the stairs.

A girl of around eleven appeared. Her brunette hair was tied in a ponytail, her brown eyes were wide as she bolted down the stairs and right through them. Blue orbs appeared in front of her and she stopped her, her knee length skirt flowing in front of her before going back into it's original position. A boy of thirteen appeared.

"No fair" the girl stomped her boot hard against the floor, "you know I can't orb."

"Oh, I know, that's why it is so much fun" teased the brunette boy with blue eyes. He stuck his hands into his denim jacket and leaned forward. More orbs filled the room as a blonde fifteen year old boy appeared.

"Wyatt" whispered Piper, recognizing her baby at once. He was frowning at the other two in the room.

"Christopher, you know that it is cheating to orb when we are playing with Melinda" said Wyatt, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, so?" asked Chris. He smirked at Wyatt, who started to smirk.

"Aw, come on Wy" moaned Melinda, "not you to. It is cheating and Mom won't be happy about this."

"You know Chris is a momma's boy" said Wyatt as he slowly started stalk over to Melinda, who quickly backed up. Chris smirked at Wyatt.

"Yeah, and your a daddy's boy" said Melinda.

"And you are just loved by Grams" said Chris. Wyatt lunged at Melinda and started to tickle her. She screamed and tried to push him away. He was relentless.

He ticked her stomach and her sides, causing her to scream with laughter. Chris grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and started filming.

"Who are they two? Christopher and Melinda?" asked Piper. She and Leo turned to face Loretta.

"Well, Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell is your second child. Melinda Prudence Halliwell is your youngest child. Wyatt loves them both more than anything" smiled Loretta. Piper and Leo turned back to the scene to see Melinda holding her hands up and Wyatt chuckling.

"You asked for it" said Melinda and she raised her hands up, palms pointing the ceiling and caused herself and her brothers to levitate. Wyatt took a while to find his feet but Chris just went along with it.

"Alright" the front door of the Manor opened and three girls ran in.

"Yeah, Melinda is making us fly" cheered one of them.

Melinda just smiled and used her power to lift them. Soon enough, everyone was flying.

"I think you've seen enough" said Loretta.

"No, wait I haven't seen who Wyatt's best friend is" said Piper turned back to the group in the air.

"I thought it was obvious. It's Chris. They maybe brothers, but they do nearly everything together" said Loretta. Sighing, Piper took Loretta's offered hands. As did Leo and they went back to their old time.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone that you've meet me, or what you saw, even people in that clip" said Loretta. Sighing again, Piper nodded as Leo verbally agreed. She smiled one last time and walked out the front door.

Piper and Leo fell back onto the chair. They were quiet for ten minutes until Piper finally voiced her thoughts.

"I don't know where we got the name Chris Perry from, Victor, Melinda, Prudence - I get, but Chris and Perry" said Piper. She turned to Leo.

"Well, my father was Christopher Perry Wyatt" Leo informed her.

"Now it makes sense" said Piper.


	2. Chapter 2

The Charmed Ones were way over their heads. Whitelighters were vanishing and their own whitelighter had been called up to a meeting. Paige and Phoebe were in the attic trying to make a potion that would work against an unknown attacker while Piper was trying to get Wyatt to settle down.

"You ready?" Pheobe asked as they put some of the potion into glass vials. Paige nodded and made her way to a cleared area. She orbed out and then back in.

Meta, the villian, appeared after a quick rumble of the land and Paige threw the potion at her. Furious, Meta's eyes literally glowed. Phoebe throws another vial of the potion at her but all that happens is Phoebe is flung across the room.

A man appears in a swirl of orbs right in front of Phoebe, blocking her view of Meta.

"Don't look in her eyes!" he yells at her before he turned and threw three potions at her, but leaving her unharmed. Meta leaves and the man helps Phoebe up.

"Are you alright?" he asks her but Phoebe only has eyes for her sister, who has become a statue.

"Oh my god, Paige!" she yelled.

"Don't worry" shrugged the stranger, "she's alright." Phoebe awards the stranger with a look.

"Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead."

"Are you sure she's not?" asked Phoebe.

"Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centres" said the stranger, "most of those statues not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone."

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe, backing up a little.

"Chris" said the stranger, "Chris Perry. I'm from the future."

Piper kept hearing banging from upstairs so as soon as she could get Wyatt to sleep, she ran upstairs and the first thing she saw was her youngest sister as a statue.

"Oh!" she gasped as soon as she saw the statue, "my god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige."

"Oh, it's Paige" admitted Pheobe.

"Titan's turned her to stone" said Chris as he walked over to the Book of Shadows.

Piper froze. This man looked like her, he also looked like the child, her child, that she and Leo saw playing with Wyatt and Melinda. But, it couldn't be, could it?

"W-who're you?" asked Piper, staring at him.

"That's Chris" shrugged Pheobe as though she hadn't just proved something to Piper, as though Chris was nothing to with the family, "he's from the future."

"Yeah, only twenty years or so" he said and Piper nearly froze. Phoebe didn't know who he was because Leo and Piper agreed to follow Loretta's advice and not let anyone know, and clearly Chris didn't want anyone to know. So Piper played along.

"Uh huh" she nodded, "friend or foe?"

"Not so sure yet" answered Phoebe, and Piper took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked in a way so similar to Leo's it was kind of scary, "I saved Paige, didn't I?"

"Oh" said Phoebe and Piper held back on her so called "Mama Bear" tendencies, "you call that saving do you?"

"Hey!" shouted Chris, sounding a little like Piper, "I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt..." Piper felt like she should properly be interrupting so she did.

"You - you orb?" she stuttered, "you're a Whitelighter?" Please tell the truth, you're half witch, half whitelighter.

"Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day...she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing the Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I here to alter history. To help save the future." Well, he didn't say if he was a Whitelighter or not, but he has the same lie teller Prue used to have.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked. Was it Wyatt? Wondered Piper.

"I can't tell you" sighed Chris.

"Why not?" asked Piper.

"Because anything tell you could risk changing the future in ways we don't want" said Chris lying both his hands on to the book as a calming mechanism, like what Prue would sometimes do.

"Who's we?" asked Piper, was it the other children she saw?

"All I gotta say" said Chris, once again avoiding the question, "is that if I hadn't got here when I did, Paige would have been the third whitelighter victim."

"Wait, third?" asked Phoebe, looking confused, "I thought only one was missing?"

"Not anymore" said Chris. Piper looked away from Chris to face he ceiling.

"Leo!" she yelled as loud as she could without waking the sleeping Wyatt downstairs. Leo orbs in, looking directly at Piper so he didn't see Chris.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counselling but ... " Leo began, looking worried.

"Forget that" interrupted Piper, "we've got bigger problems." Leo looked around, finally seeing the statue Paige, pale Phoebe and Chris, which is when his eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked, turning to Leo.

"How many?" Piper asked.

"Uh, two" said Leo, his eyes kept going between Chris, Paige and Piper, "that's what the Elder just called me for."

"Believe me now" said Chris and he started to go through the Book again.

"Who're you?" Leo asked, although Piper knew that Leo had the feeling that Piper had. A crush was suddenly heard from downstairs

"What was that?" asked Phoebe, who ran from the room to see. Piper after her and Leo after her, Leo caught up with Piper just at the bottom of the chairs. After making sure that Chris couldn't hear and that Phoebe was still running.

"I am not losing my mind and seeing our future son here, am I?" asked Leo. Piper shook her head.

"Pretend we don't know him though, just don't overreact" said Piper and they ran after Phoebe to find all their new house guests, unaware of the ride their son was going to take them on before he was even conceived.


End file.
